I Was Made for Lovin' You
"I Was Made for Lovin' You" is a song by American hard rock band Kiss, originally released on their 1979 album Dynasty. It was released as the A-side of their first single from the album, on the B-side was "Hard Times". Contents 1 History 2 Legacy 3 Chart performance 3.1 Weekly singles charts 3.2 Year-end charts 4 Sales certifications 5 Cover versions 6 Parodies/References in other songs 7 Appearances in other media 8 Notes and references 9 External links History It was the band's second Gold single, selling over 1 million copies. The single was certified Gold in the U.S. on August 16, 1979,3 and in Canada on August 1, 1979.4 The B-side of the single is the album track "Hard Times", which was written by Ace Frehley. The song was one of the band's few singles to chart in the UK in the 1970s, though only peaking at No. 50, where a 7 min 54 sec version was released on 12" single in addition to the shorter 7" version. The song has become a permanent staple in Kiss's live performances, often differing from the original version. When Eric Carr joined the band in 1980, the song was played in a significantly faster tempo, attributed to Carr's rapid drumming skills.5 Since the late 1980s, the song has been played with the same tempo as the studio version, but with a more rock-oriented, less disco feel.6 The band's performance of the song at their 30th anniversary show in Melbourne, Australia, was accompanied by the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra, who wore KISS-style makeup with their tuxedos.7 At first Desmond Child said that, "Paul wanted to write a good disco song and I decided to help him with that. Paul started to write lyrics and chords then I played the song on the guitar and said 'OK, we'll do something to improve this and make it really a good song.'" "I Was Made for Lovin' You" draws heavily from the disco style that was popular in late-1970s United States. Paul Stanley, who co-wrote the song with Desmond Child and Vini Poncia, has stated that it was a conscious effort on his part to prove how easy it was to write and record a hit disco song.8 Although Peter Criss appears in the video and on the album cover, he did not actually play on the track. As with most of the Dynasty album, session drummer Anton Fig took the place of Criss, who had been deemed unfit to play by Poncia. There is a bootleg audio recording of the writing sessions for the song in which Stanley mentions Criss' name a couple of times, indicating he was present during the arranging of the song.8 Stanley plays bass guitar in addition to rhythm guitar while Frehley provided the guitar solo. Legacy "I Was Made For Lovin' You" was Kiss' first songwriting collaboration with Desmond Child, who would also write songs for the albums Animalize, Asylum, Crazy Nights, Smashes, Thrashes & Hits, and Hot in the Shade. It reached number 11 on the Billboard Hot 100, but some Kiss fans dismissed it as a sell-out. Despite the backlash, the song has become a concert staple over the years, with a different arrangement that de-emphasizes the song's disco elements. While not as drastic as the 1979 "Radio Single Mix," the length of the song is edited by some eleven seconds down to 4 minutes and 16 seconds. Like the 1979 edit, the beginning measures of the song are reduced from four to two and the harmonizing following the guitar solo is halved. The music video of "I Was Made for Lovin' You" was filmed on June 20, 1979 in the Savannah Civic Center in Savannah, Georgia. After the show was cancelled, it was decided to use the already completed stage to film two videos. A promotional video was shot featuring the song performed on the Dynasty stage set, consisting simply of the band performing the song. The music video on YouTube has more than 32 million views. It was not included in the "Kissology" DVD series. The single reached No. 11 on the U.S. Billboard singles chart. The song also became a hit in Australia reaching No. 1 on the ARIA charts in 1979. The song also charted in Western Europe: it became a top 20 hit in Sweden, a top 10 hit in Norway, and made it to the number 2 position in France, Germany, Switzerland, and Austria. In the Netherlands it was a No. 1. In the UK it stalled at number 50. Chart performance Weekly singles charts Chart (1979) Peak position Australia (Kent Music Report)9 2 Austria (Ö3 Austria Top 40)10 6 Belgium (Ultratop 50 Flanders)11 1 Canadian RPM Disco Singles12 1 Canadian RPM Top Singles13 1 France (SNEP)14 2 Germany (Official German Charts)15 2 Italy (FIMI)16 10 Netherlands (Dutch Top 40)17 1 Netherlands (Single Top 100)18 1 New Zealand (Recorded Music NZ)19 1 Norway (VG-lista)20 10 South African Chart21 2 Sweden (Sverigetopplistan)22 19 Switzerland (Schweizer Hitparade)23 2 UK (Official Charts Company)24 50 U.S. Billboard Hot 10025 11 US Billboard Hot Dance Club Play26 37 US Cash Box Top 100 27 8 Year-end charts Chart (1979) Position Australia 28 2 Canada 8 U.S. Billboard Hot 10029 74 U.S. Cash Box Top 10030 74 Sales certifications Region Certification Sales/shipments Canada (Music Canada)31 Gold 75,000^ Italy (FIMI)32 Gold 25,000* United States (RIAA)33 Gold 1,000,000^ *sales figures based on certification alone ^shipments figures based on certification alone Cover versions In 1996, Heart Attack also recorded a eurobeat version with a female vocal. The CD single included three versions: Edit, Extended Version and a Club Mix. One of the Heart Attack versions was included on the 1997 compilation Dancemania Covers. In 1998, German techno group Scooter covered the song on their album No Time to Chill and went on to release it as a double A-side single with "We Are the Greatest". In 2002, Australian hardhouse music duo, Blizzard Brothers Inc., released a cover version of the song as a single. In 2002, Mexican singer Paulina Rubio, released a cover version of the song as the 11th track on her 2002 crossover album titled Border Girl. 34 In 2008, singer-songwriter Maria Mena included a cover of the song on her fifth studio album Cause and Effect. In 2009 her version was released as the album's fourth and final single with an accompanying music video. Parodies/References in other songs Jack Black covered the song, as "I Was Made For Sliming You", at the 2008 Kids Choice Awards. In addition, some observers felt the central riff of "I Was Made for Lovin' You" was borrowed in Bruce Springsteen's song "Outlaw Pete" from his 2009 album Working on a Dream.353637 Appearances in other media The song is featured in a scene from the 1981 film Endless Love. The song is also featured in a scene from the movie That's My Boy with Susan Sarandon, Andy Samberg and Adam Sandler. It is sung in the 2001 film Moulin Rouge!, when Satine and Christian are in the elephant. In the 14th season episode of The Simpsons from 2003 entitled "Pray Anything", Homer blasts the song at full volume soon after moving into the church. This song has been re-recorded and released as downloadable content for the 2009 game Guitar Hero 5. A cover version of the song was used by Costa Coffee in their 2012 UK television advert This song also appears on the game Just Dance 3. Included in DLC for the game Rocksmith 2014 The song is featured in Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery. Notes and references 1.^ Jump up to: a b Donald A. Guarisco. "I Was Made for Lovin' You review on Allmusic". Allmusic. Rovi Corporation. Retrieved 1 July 2013. "This careful balance of elements made "I Was Made For Lovin’ You" a surprisingly workable cross between hard rock and disco" 2.Jump up ^ Scott Floman. "KISS". Retrieved 1 July 2013. "many older fans were further alienated by "I Was Made For Loving You," a smash disco hit that while catchy and danceable certainly wasn't very KISS-like." 3.Jump up ^ "RIAA Gold & Platinum database". Retrieved February 7, 2009. 4.Jump up ^ "CRIA certified awards". Retrieved February 10, 2009. 5.Jump up ^ KISS - "I Was Made for Lovin' You" (from Inner Sanctum Australian) 6.Jump up ^ KISS - "I Was Made for Lovin' You" (Live at the Budokan 1988) 7.Jump up ^ KISS - "I Was Made for Lovin' You" (KISS Symphony: Alive IV) 8.^ Jump up to: a b Leaf, David and Ken Sharp. KISS: Behind the Mask: The Official Authorized Biography, Warner Books, 2003. ISBN 0-446-53073-5 9.Jump up ^ Danyel Smith, ed. (1979). Billboard 6 october 1979. Nielsen Business Media, Inc. ISSN 0006-2510. Retrieved 4 July 2013. 10.Jump up ^ "Austriancharts.at – KISS – I Was Made For Lovin' You" (in German). Ö3 Austria Top 40. 11.Jump up ^ "Ultratop.be – KISS – I Was Made For Lovin' You" (in Dutch). Ultratop 50. 12.Jump up ^ "I was made for lovin' you in Canadian Disco Singles Chart". Library and Archives Canada. Retrieved 3 June 2013. 13.Jump up ^ "I was made for lovin' you in Canadian Top Singles Chart". Library and Archives Canada. Retrieved 3 June 2013. 14.Jump up ^ "I was made for lovin' you in French Chart" (in French). Dominic DURAND / InfoDisc. 1 July 2013. Retrieved 1 July 2013. You have to use the index at the top of the page and search "KISS" 15.Jump up ^ "Officialcharts.de – KISS – I Was Made For Lovin' You". GfK Entertainment. 16.Jump up ^ "The best-selling singles of 1979 in Italy". HitParadeItalia (it). Retrieved 3 June 2013. 30. I was made for lovin' you - Kiss #10 17.Jump up ^ "Nederlandse Top 40 – KISS search results" (in Dutch) Dutch Top 40. 18.Jump up ^ "Dutchcharts.nl – KISS – I Was Made For Lovin' You" (in Dutch). Single Top 100. 19.Jump up ^ "Charts.org.nz – KISS – I Was Made For Lovin' You". Top 40 Singles. 20.Jump up ^ "Norwegiancharts.com – KISS – I Was Made For Lovin' You". VG-lista. 21.Jump up ^ John Samson. "I was made for lovin' you in South African Chart". Retrieved 3 June 2013. 22.Jump up ^ "Swedishcharts.com – KISS – I Was Made For Lovin' You". Singles Top 60. 23.Jump up ^ "Swisscharts.com – KISS – I Was Made For Lovin' You". Swiss Singles Chart. 24.Jump up ^ "KISS". Official Charts Company. Retrieved 7 July 2013. 25.Jump up ^ Billboard Singles peaks for Dynasty at AllMusic 26.Jump up ^ "KISS awards on Allmusic". Allmusic. Retrieved 3 June 2013. 27.Jump up ^ http://50.6.195.142/archives/70s_files/19790811.html 28.Jump up ^ http://australian-charts.com/forum.asp?todo=viewthread&id=35092 29.Jump up ^ http://www.musicoutfitters.com/topsongs/1979.htm 30.Jump up ^ http://50.6.195.142/archives/70s_files/1979YESP.html 31.Jump up ^ "Canadian single certifications – I Was Made for Loving You". Music Canada. 32.Jump up ^ "Italian single certifications – I Was Made for Lovin' You" (in Italian). Federazione Industria Musicale Italiana. Retrieved 9 March 2014. Select Online in the field Sezione. The certification will load automatically 33.Jump up ^ "American single certifications – I Was Made for Loving You". Recording Industry Association of America. If necessary, click Advanced, then click Format, then select Single, then click SEARCH 34.Jump up ^ url=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=57IHq_EOoQI | title=I Was Made For Loving You 35.Jump up ^ Gottlieb, Jed (2009-01-23). "Bruce Springsteen working to find that old magic, but it’s just a ‘Dream’". The Boston Globe. Retrieved 2009-02-09. 36.Jump up ^ Cooper, Leonie (2009-01-28). "Working on a Dream". NME. Retrieved 2009-02-09. 37.Jump up ^ Deusner, Stephen M. (2009-01-27). "Bruce Springsteen: Working on a Dream". Pitchfork Media. Retrieved 2000-02-09. Check date values in: |access-date= (help) External links Lyrics of this song at MetroLyrics Category:Kiss (band) songs Category:1979 singles Category:Disco songs Category:Number-one dance singles in Canada Category:Songs written by Desmond Child Category:Songs written by Vini Ponci Category:Songs written by Paul Stanley Category:Casablanca Records singles Category:Songs about sexuality